


Home

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flirting, M/M, Peter Parker is Adorable, Pining, Starker, Tony Stark is a lovestruck fool, starker au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: When Tony decides to take some time out, he heads to his old hometown. While there he meets a Peter, a young mechanic, and decides to stick around a little longer.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 31
Kudos: 192





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is very loosely based on the 2014 RDJ movie 'The Judge' (It's great, go watch it), Tony is mid to-late forties in this while Peter is around 21/22.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs to get away and decides to visit his old hometown, finding it mostly unchanged. But there is one major difference, and he's' very keen to find out more.

On the surface, Tony Stark had the perfect life. A successful company, exquisite home, a beautiful wife and a daughter he adored. He felt an enormous guilt when those things began to become less and less meaningful.

After a year of putting on a united, loving front in public and endless hushed arguments in private, he and Pepper had decided to divorce. The ultimate decision came when the arguments dissolved into silence, neither having the energy to keep up any sort of facade, even that of an unhappy couple. They were practically strangers now, the house big enough to accommodate distance.

Summer burst into life, and when the call came that his father was ill, Tony leapt at the chance to escape, promising to fly Morgan out for a visit soon. As he drove down the never-ending roads he wondered were it not for her if he’d have left sooner, carved out some other life. The thought sent a wave of guilt through him, sometimes he felt as though she was the only good thing he’d ever done with his life.

When he finally arrived back in his hometown he was pleasantly surprised that on the surface it hadn’t changed, stuck in another time. Pulling into the Stark family home, he felt a mixture of relief and sadness. It looked how it always had since he was a child, yet now served to remind him how much time had passed since he’d last visited.

“Dad?” He called as he closed the front door behind him, an empty hall greeting him as he set down his suitcase.

“Oh, Anthony, you’re here,” Joan, the housekeeper smiled as she appeared as if from nowhere. She always had, and when Tony was younger he briefly entertained the notion that she was a witch, moving from room to room with a click of her fingers. Tony was taken aback by how much older she looked since his last visit, only a couple of..years, now. Her gray hair was in a neat bun, a colorful floral apron covering her simple black dress. Her eyes looked tired, and Tony wondered how she’d been since his mother’s death, the two women had always been close. 

“It’s good to see you, Joan.” He gave a small smile, tiredness setting in. “thanks for calling me, how is he?”

“You know your father,” She sighed, glancing at the stairs. “he’ll never admit to needing help, and lately he’s really started to..” Her voice wobbles slightly and Tony cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. He and his father never had the easiest relationship.

“Well, like I explained on the phone..” Joan stood up a little straighter, smoothing out your apron. “I’m glad you’re here. Your father is at the office but he’ll be home by five. Can I get you anything, dear?”

“No, no thanks, Joan,” Tony suddenly felt like a child again, when he’d come home from school and Joan would let him have an ice cream before his dad came from work. Sometimes his mother would join them, holding Tony in her lap and singing softly. “I’m just gonna drop this upstairs and then head into town.” 

“Okay,” Joan nodded, looking slightly disappointed. Tony pretended not to notice. “I’ll see you later, Anthony.”

-

“Great, thanks.” Tony passed the menu to the waitress, a pretty blonde who smiled brightly at him and brushed her fingers against his as he gave her the menu. Maybe in some other world he’d be interested, make some flirty comment and slip her his number. Instead he offered a curt smile before looking over to the window, watching the rush of the water. 

While he waited, Tony noticed a young couple on what seemed to be if not a first date then very near to it. They were laughing, shy looks exchanged and hands tentatively touching across the table. On his first date with Pepper they’d gone to an upscale restaurant, made pleasant small talk and kissed on her doorstep. Everything done the proper way.

When the waitress returned with his humble burger and fries, she gave him another smile as if hoping he’d be in a more flirtatious mood this time. 

“Will there be anything else, sir?” She batted her lashes and Tony admired her efforts, but shook his head, offering a polite smile. 

“No, thank you.” 

Before he could eat, he was distracted by the bell ringing above the door, and looked over to see the most beautiful being he’d ever seen in his entire life. To anyone else he must’ve looked totally unassuming, a young man with messy curls and an oversized shirt, rucksack slung lazily over one shoulder. To Tony he was utterly captivating, a figure that should be on display in some beautiful museum, not looking around a small town diner. For a brief moment, the most breathtaking honey brown eyes met Tony’s and he felt as though he may just crumble into dust. When the younger man walked across the floor Tony couldn’t keep his eyes off him, feeling a strange sense of relief when he sat alone at a table, pulling out a book and settling in his chair. 

As the words _‘STOP STARING’_ blared like a siren in his mind, Tony reluctantly turned his attention back to his lunch, just resisting the urge to get up and go make a fool of himself by trying to use his mere mortal charms to woo a deity. 

-

After sitting in the car park for ten minutes clutching the wheel, Tony finally started up the car, deciding to go for a drive to clear his head. An idea that soon proved fruitless as the check engine light flashed up on the dashboard. Not wanting to go back to the house yet, Tony decided to head over to Mike’s Garage and see what the damage was. 

With the exception of the faded sign, the garage was unchanged, cars in various states of disrepair scattered around and classic rock blaring. Tony parked up and headed inside, expecting to find the eponymous Mike inside. He figured he’d leave the car in Mike’s capable hands, take a walk, and try not to think about the angel that had graced this town with his presence.

However, instead of finding Mike inside, he found the place empty save for the rusted Cadillac with its hood up taking up most of the garage interior.

“Hello?” He called over the music, folding his arms.

“Hey, I’m here, sorry!” A shout sounded from somewhere unseen, and Tony’s breath hitched in his throat when eyes he couldn’t get out of his mind were now staring at him.

“Sorry,” He repeated, grabbing the radio on the shelf beside him and turning the music down. “what can I help you with, sir?”

Tony tried desperately not to let that _‘sir’_ affect him. 

“I was just looking for..Mike,” Tony cleared his throat, avoiding meeting the other man’s eyes out of fear he’d never be able to look away. “is he here?”

“Oh, Mike’s laid up in bed sick” The delicate beauty in front of him explained. “but I’m sure I can help you, I’m his apprentice, Peter Parker.” He smiled, holding out his hand.

Tony took Peter’s hand in his own and grasped it, the touch sending a wave of heat through him. Peter took his hand back and Tony hoped he didn’t look disappointed. 

“Great.” Tony nodded, marveling at how much more beautiful Peter was up close. His face was so expressive, and Tony wondered if he was capable of hiding his feelings, or did every thought play out on his poetic features.

“So, can I take a look?” Peter asked, looking at Tony expectantly.

“What?” Tony snapped out of his thoughts, hard as it was with Peter looking at him like that.

“The..car? I’m assuming you’re not just here for the ambience.” Peter grinned and Tony felt like a teenager again, weak at the knees.

“Right, yeah,” Tony smiled, for what like the first time in an age. “it’s just out here, the check engine light came on and I thought better safe than sorry.”

“Very smart,” Peter nodded, falling into step beside Tony. “most people just leave until they get stranded on the side of the road and we have to go and get them.”

A small part of Tony regretted not waiting, the thought of him and Peter alone on the road, just the two of-”

“Is this it?” Peter’s voice drew Tony’s attention again, gesturing towards Tony’s car.

“Yeah, how did you know?” Tony cocked an eyebrow, watching as Peter flushed slightly. 

“You look like the type to drive a car like this.”

“Should I take that as a complement?” Tony smirked, relaxing as much as he was able to. 

“Of course,” Peter insisted, the flush in his cheeks spreading to his ears. “it’s the best looking car I’ve seen in a while and you..” Peter trailed off, looking like he wanted to run from embarrassment. Tony would happily give him a place to hide.

“Well, thank you, Peter,” Tony grinned as he saw the younger man bite his lip at the use of his name. “but I’m afraid the problem isn’t an aesthetic one.”

“Of course,” Peter nodded, keeping his eyes on the car. “let me just move the caddy and get this inside..” he looked at Tony as if he was afraid to ask his name.

“Tony, Tony Stark.” He offered, watching intently as Peter’s teeth raked over his bottom lip.

As Peter worked on the car, Tony, who decided to stay on the basis that he’d only be thinking about Peter anyway and it was better to have the full image on display, discovered more about the ethereal being.

Not only was Peter an incredibly skilled mechanic, he was also in possession of a magnificent mind, wit and charm offensive that was making Tony feel things he hadn’t in a long time. They talked about cars, engineering, literature, music, all while Peter breezed through the car repairs. 

“Oh, could you pass me that rag?” Peter asked, gesturing to an oil stained yellow cloth sitting on the desk beside Tony. 

“Sure,” Tony nodded, picking it up and giving it to Peter, their fingers brushing off each other for a split second which didn’t affect Tony at _all_. A frown formed on his features as he watched Pete wipe his hands with the dirty cloth. Despite Peter’s comfort with this greasy, rough environment, all Tony wanted to do was lay him down on silk sheets, his beautiful body writhing under Tony’s touch as he-”

“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled, passing the cloth back to Tony.

Tony’s natural instinct was to suggest that Peter just call him ‘Tony’ but he took immense pleasure from the formality.

All too soon the repair was finished, with Peter insisting that Tony didn’t need to tip, and Tony insisting that it was simply for a job well done. A job well done and the best conversation he’d had in months, not that he wouldn’t give Peter the world just to see him smile.

-

Following a thoroughly quiet dinner, Tony found himself sitting on the veranda with his father, the sun beginning its descent. 

“So,” Howard spoke, his eyes unfocused as Tony looked over at him. “How’s that wife of yours..” He paused, and Tony could see him struggle to remember her name.

“Pepper’s fine, pop.” He pushed down the bitter feeling in his stomach. “We’re actually filing for divorce.” 

“Oh.” Howard nodded, and Tony wondered if he’d actually taken it in. “Well, I’m sure you know what’s best. I’m sure little Morgan is your main concern,” Tony couldn’t help his smile at his father’s remembrance of his daughter’s name. “he must be..what, four, now?”

“ _She’s_ seven, dad.” Tony muttered, his heart sinking. 

“Oh.” Howard looked surprised for a moment before sitting back in his chair, a silence forming once again.

“You know what,” Tony stood, brushing imaginary dirt off his pants. “I’m just gonna take a walk. I’ll be back soon.” 

The walk, subconsciously or not, led him to the local bar. Music he’d never heard before played loudly, a basketball game on mute on the TV. It wasn’t crowded, but there was a good atmosphere as Tony sat at the bar, spotting a young woman sitting on a stool behind the bar, reading a book that from what Tony could see, seemed to be about the black dahlia murders. She was wearing black jeans and a grey t-shirt with little planets all over it. Her brown curls were thrown up in a ponytail, loose strands framing her pretty face. 

Raising an eyebrow, Tony studied her for a moment, her eyes never leaving the pages. As far as he could tell, he was the only person in the bar waiting to be served. He cleared his throat, glancing up at the TV for a moment before looking back at the woman. 

After a long moment, she slid a bookmark between the pages, closed the book and got off the stool. In what seemed like slow motion she placed the book on the stool, walking over to Tony.

“Yeah?” Her tone was emotionless, and she looked at him curiously.

“Can I get a large scotch, please?” He asked, beginning to wonder if she even worked at the bar. 

“Mm.” She nodded her head, moving away from him. She poured the drink, placing it in front of him and looking at the door as he dug his wallet from his pocket, handing over the money. She didn’t say anymore, just handed him his change and went back to the stool, picking up the book and resuming reading. So much for bartenders lending a friendly ear, Tony thought to himself. Then again, he never cared for that stereotype. He quite liked the quietness, occasionally looking over as the woman treated other customers that came to the bar in the same fashion she’d treated him.

Around twenty minutes later, Tony was paying some semblance of attention to the game on the TV, noticing a figure slip into the seat beside him at the bar. Before he could wonder why someone would sit beside him when pretty much all the other seats were free, he was pleasantly surprised to see Peter sitting beside him, making a pale blue t-shirt and black jeans look worthy of a Paris runway

“Hey, Mr. Stark.” He beamed, and Tony almost fell to pieces. 

“Hey, Peter, nice to see you again.” Tony smiled, trying not to focus on the enchanting aroma of Peter’s cologne, a soft, gentle wisp that Tony wanted to linger in his sheets forever.

“Hey, Pete.”

Tony looked up in surprise to see the bartender standing in front of them, placing a beer in front of Peter, the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. 

“Hey, MJ. How’s it going?” Peter asked, shifting slightly in his seat.

“Peachy.” MJ responded dryly, glancing at Tony for a moment.

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Peter grinned and Tony couldn;t help his smile. “oh, do you want another drink, Mr. Stark?” Peter looked at him with a kind smile, and all Tony could manage was a nod.

“Here, it’s on me.” Peter handed MJ the money before Tony could protest, with the bartender returning to her languid ways.

“So, what brings you to our little town? Just passing through?” Peter asked, fingers brushing against his beer bottle. Tony tore his gaze away, glancing up at the TV.

“Actually I was planning on sticking around for a while, I have some..business in town.” Tony’s stomach twisted at the lie, but didn’t want to burden Peter with his personal issues.

“Oh, so we might be seeing more of you, then?” Peter had a hint of hopefulness in his voice, and it was enough to make Tony forget about everything else.

“I suppose so.” He nodded, smiling as Peter’s cheeks flushed lightly.

“Lucky us.” MJ placed another scotch down in front of Tony before returning to her book, ignoring an impatient looking man standing at the other end of the bar.

“What she said.” Peter smiled softly, looking down at his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, my first ever attempt at Starker! I absolutely adore this ship, and will happily sail on it forever. Hopefully you enjoyed it, that’s all I can hope for 😀❤️


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan comes to visit, and Tony and Peter grow closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the response to the first part of this story absolutely floored me, the thought that anyone could actually enjoy this story I knocked out in about an hour and just threw out there astounds me. Every single ounce of feedback has made me walk around with a rictus grin all day (under a mask when in public, safety first people) 😁 I decided to expand upon the story just a tad, give it a more solid ending. That, and, well, it’s incredibly fun to write Starker. (Who knew? Everyone. Everyone knew.)
> 
> Enjoy ❤️

The past two weeks had been.. _interesting_. Every time Tony had visited town previously it was a two-nights-at-most kind of deal. Then again, there had never been a doe-eyed anchor keeping him docked before.

Not that said anchor even knew of his abilities. Tony had seen Peter a handful of times since he first arrived, always getting a quick ‘Hey, Mr. Stark’ and lingering smiles that inspired dreams Tony knew he shouldn’t be having.

He’d been able to work remotely, though Rhodey insisted he had everything under control back in New York. It wasn’t that Tony didn’t trust him, he just needed something to take his mind off wanting to break his own tail lights just to be able to see Peter in his natural habitat.

Howard had good and bad days, though he’d been better since Tony told him Morgan was coming to visit. He may not have been the greatest father, but adored his granddaughter, and it had warmed Tony’s heart when he found Howard leaving a small blonde doll that had belonged to Tony’s mother on the guest room bed.

Pepper had reluctantly agreed to let Morgan stay with Tony for a week, and the anger that Tony had felt at only getting such a short time with her dissipated when she arrived at the airport.

“Daddy!” She squealed excitedly, racing towards him.

“Hey, sweetheart.” Tony grinned, scooping his daughter up in his arms and giving her a tight hug. 

“I missed you.” Morgan whispered, wrapping her arms around Tony’s neck.

“I missed you too,” Tony rubbed her back gently, guilt rising in his stomach as he set her down. “but you’re here now. What should we do first?” 

“Hm..ice cream?” She smiled hopefully.

“Ice cream, huh?” Tony raised an eyebrow as Morgan gave a serious nod. “Alright, I know a place. Let’s go.”

-

“Mike, I’m going for my lunch, I’ll be back in an hour.” Peter called over the music as his mentor gave him a thumbs up from under the hood of the Ford Escort he was working on.

It was a scorching hot day, and since the diner was only ten minutes from the garage Peter decided to walk, sticking in his headphones and setting off.

As he walked, ‘Thunderstruck’ began playing and he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face. He’d never particularly cared for the song, but when Mr. Stark had visited the garage a couple of weeks ago it had played on the radio, and Mr. Stark hummed along under his breath. That night, Peter had added it to his playlist.

A small part of him had hoped that Mr. Stark would call to the garage again, but he hadn’t. Peter cherished the few moments they’d run into each other, always wishing he had the courage to..to keep the man in his presence for just a little bit longer. 

It had taken Peter by surprise, how attracted he was to Mr. Stark. He hadn’t ever felt that way about anyone before, and it almost scared him, considering he barely knew the older man.

What he _did_ know was that Mr. Stark was not only achingly gorgeous, he was by far the most intelligent person Peter had ever met. His eyes lit up when he talked, his hands gesticulating wildly when he got passionate. Peter had dreamed of those hands on his body, exploring every inch of him. 

Peter didn’t know why Mr. Stark was in town, or how long he’d be here, but he did know that the sun burned brighter since he’d arrived.

By the time Peter got to the diner, he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that was mostly from the heat. His decision to walk regretted as soon as he walked into the diner and found it full. Annoyance coursed through him, he only had an hour for his lunch break and he really didn’t want to go around the corner to Toomes’ Deli. 

Not that the food wasn’t good, he just didn’t want to risk running into Liz. Or her dad, for that matter. He’d taken it worse than Liz when Peter broke it off with her, falsely claiming Peter had been cheating on Liz with MJ. In actual fact, MJ had been incredibly supportive as Peter came to terms with being gay. 

Before he could resign himself to just grabbing a candy bar from the 7-11 down the street and chewing on it miserably on the walk back to work, Peter found himself catching Tony Stark’s eye. Mr. Stark was sitting at a table with a young girl, happily swinging her legs. Who was she?

Mr. Stark waved him over, a smile on his face Peter couldn’t have resisted for anything. 

“Hi, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled as he approached the table. The little girl smiled curiously at him.

“Hey Peter,” Tony’s grin threatened to melt Peter into a puddle right there on the floor. “this is my daughter, Morgan. You wanna join us?”

“Nice to meet you, Morgan,” Peter smiled at the little girl, who blushed slightly and offered a wide smile back. “but please, don’t let me interrupt you.” 

“I insist,” Mr. Stark waved a hand and Peter was powerless to resist. “please.”

Peter could only manage a nod, sliding into the chair beside Morgan. Peter wondered if he’d known Mr. Stark had kids, or at least one child, he’d reconsider his feelings towards the man. But seeing Tony in dad mode, making silly jokes and playfully stealing fries from his daughters plate only served to make Peter grow exponentially fonder of the man.

Morgan’s shyness soon wore off, and soon she was chatting to Peter about her friends, school, her hobbies. Tony gently scolded her, telling her to let Peter have his lunch in peace but Peter didn’t mind at all, finding the girl adorably sweet.

When Tony gave him a _‘sorry about this’_ look across the table as Morgan went into great detail about her best friend’s labrador Peter shook his head, an easy smile on his face.

They ate in a comfortable silence, Morgan occasionally filling Peter in on her second grade gossip. Peter kept his eyes on his food, knowing if he looked up he’d be met with more apologetic gazes from Tony and he didn’t think he could handle that. 

When Peter did look up, he immediately regretted it. Tony had a small speck of ketchup on the corner of his mouth, and all Peter wanted to do was climb onto the older man’s lap and lick it off.

“Daddy,” Morgan giggled, looking up at her father. “you’ve got ketchup on your face.”

“Oh, shoot” Tony smiled, swiping his tongue across his mouth and licking the sauce off. “all gone.”

Peter trusted MJ would write a nice epitaph on his tombstone.

-

“Are you okay, Joan?” Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Morgan and his father in the living room playing chess. He frowned when he noticed the forlorn expression on the woman’s face.

“Oh, Anthony,” She seemed a little startled, and Tony gave her an apologetic look. “I’m fine. I was just thinking, it’s been so long since there were so many people in the house.”

Tony made a mental note that whatever happened, he’d visit this house more often.

“It’s been a while, alright.” Tony sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table as Joan continued with preparing dinner.

“She just reminds me of you at that age, you know. Curious, bright, full of life.” Joan’s tone was nostalgic with a hint of sadness.

“I was thinking about taking her to the carnival after dinner, what do you think?” Tony asked. He never liked talking about his childhood. 

“What a wonderful idea,” Joan turned to him with a soft smile that filled Tony with guilt. “she’ll love it.”

“Daddy?” Morgan asked as they sat on the ferris wheel, the carnival lights twinkling below them.

“Yes, honey?” Tony smiled, turning to her.

“When you and mommy get divorced, will I get to see you?” She asked curiously, and Tony sighed. She hadn’t mentioned her mother since she arrived, and Tony had been dreading this moment.

“What makes you think we won’t be able to see each other?” Tony asked softly. He wanted to dismiss her query, tell her everything was going to be okay. Yet a small part of him worried Pepper was going to go for full custody.

“Well my friend Jessica’s parents got divorced and now she never sees her dad anymore. I don’t want that to happen.” Morgan explained, a sadness in her tone that ripped Tony in half.

“I wish we didn’t have to talk about this,” Tony admitted reluctantly, but wanted to be honest. “but we need to. Your mother and I both love you endlessly, and we both just want what’s best for you. I promise we’ll always be there for you, no matter what.” 

“Okay, daddy.” Morgan smiled, nestling into his side.

If Pepper wanted a fight she’d damn well get one.

Once they were off the ferris wheel, Morgan didn’t mention the divorce again, to Tony’s relief. He just wanted to enjoy the time they had together, have fun. She was too young to worry about those things, and yet she was handling it better than Tony.

As they were strolling through the various stands and games, Morgan tugged on his sleeve, pointing at something in the distance.

“Look, daddy. It’s Peter!”

Evidently, Peter’s charms hadn’t only affected Tony. Ever since she’d met him, Morgan mentioned Peter at least three times a day. Tony found it endearing, if his daughter was fawning all over Peter then maybe he wouldn’t notice Tony doing the same.

Up ahead, Peter spotted them and waved, a smile on his face. He turned to talk to someone beside him, before he and MJ were heading over to the Starks.

“Hi, Peter.” Morgan beamed, waving bashfully.

“Hey, Morgan, it’s so nice to see you again. This is my friend MJ,” Peter grinned.

“Hey.” MJ nodded, offering a small smile. 

Tony was impressed, he’d only managed to move up to ‘head bob’ when he visited the bar.

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” Peter flushed slightly and Tony felt his body heat up. “nice to see you again, too.”

“Likewise, Peter, MJ.” Tony nodded, unable to fight the smile glowing on his face.

“I like your shirt,” Morgan smiled at MJ. “it’s cool.”

“Oh, thank you.” MJ looked surprised, glancing down at her grey t-shirt with ‘pro-biotics’ and ‘anti-biotics' cartoon on it. 

Tony was starting to think Morgan should consider a career in PR.

“We were just looking at the ring toss game,” Peter explained, turning to Morgan. “What do you think, Morgan? Am I up to it?” Peter asked, pretending to flex his muscles. Tony looked away, suddenly finding the grass very interesting. 

“Hm..yeah.” Morgan nodded as the others laughed.

“Well if you believe in me then I can’t lose.” Peter grinned, leading the girl over to the game.

Tony didn’t think his heart would be able to take much more.

“We have a winner, congratulations.” The pretty redheaded girl at the stand smiled, clapping her hands. Tony was sure she’d ignored the actual gameplay and just watched Peter. He couldn’t blame her, he’d done the same. He was sure he’d felt MJ watching _him_.

“I couldn’t have done it without you Morgan,” Peter put his hand over his heart, turning to the young girl. “in fact, for being such a great partner I think you deserve the prize. What do you like?”

“Um.. _that_ one,” She smiled shyly, pointing to a soft pink unicorn plush toy. “please.”

“If you don’t mind.” Peter flashed a smile at the redhead, who’s cheeks soon matched her hair.

“Thank you!” Morgan grinned as Peter handed her the prize, squeezing it tight. Tony’s heart officially gave up, shattering into a million little pieces, ‘Peter Parker’ scrawled on each one.

  
“It’s okay, you earned it.” Peter smiled. “So, what should we go be amazing at next?”

A little later in the evening MJ got a call to go into work early, sighing as she turned to Peter.

“Will I drive you home now? Sorry about this, Adam called in sick.”

“Oh,” Peter looked slightly disappointed and Tony took a breath. “I guess..yeah.”

“I could drop you off when we head back, we won’t be much longer.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asked, sounding incredibly relieved, or maybe that was just in Tony’s mind. 

“No problem at all.” 

“Great,” MJ nodded. “problem solved. Text me later Pete. See you around, Stark.”

“Bye MJ.” Peter smiled, giving her a hug.

“Later, Miss Jones.” Tony nodded.

After a few more games with considerably less luck, Morgan began to loll against Tony’s legs, watching as Peter attempted to knock over some glass bottles. Tony also watched, pretending he didn’t notice how Peter’s arms flexed when he threw.

“You tired, honey?” Tony murmured, gently stroking Morgan’s hair.

“A little.” She nodded, holding onto Tony's leg.

“Alright, let’s head home.”

By the time Tony pulled up outside Peter’s apartment, Morgan was fast asleep in the backseat, holding onto the unicorn Peter had won for her.

“Thanks for this, Mr. Stark.” Peter smiled, looking over at Tony and feeling grateful the car was shrouded in almost complete darkness, the street light outside providing minimal light, as he was sure his cheeks were flushed pink. 

“Don’t mention it. Thanks again for the unicorn, she loves it, as you can probably tell.” Tony smiled, glancing back at his sleeping daughter.

“I’m glad,” Peter looked away from Tony, fighting every urge in his body to lean over and kiss him. “well I better get going. See you around.” 

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, clutching the wheel slightly tighter. “goodnight, Peter.”

“Goodnight Mr. Stark.” Peter hopped out of the car, keeping his eyes focused on the apartment building, hands wringing slightly. 

-

When the time came to drop Morgan back at the airport for her flight home, she asked Tony if Peter could come with them. 

Tony couldn’t remember when he’d agreed to anything so quickly in his life. 

The drive to the airport was quiet, and Tony felt a pang in his chest every time he glanced at the rear-view mirror and caught sight of his daughter laying her head against the window, clutching the unicorn. She’d barely let it out of her sight since the night at the carnival.

Tony knew he’d have to get everything sorted with Pepper soon, but for now he just wanted to stay in this little bubble forever.

“Bye, Peter,” Morgan smiled as Peter stooped down to give her a hug. “I hope I can come visit you again soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it already.” Peter beamed, and Tony’s heart swelled up like a balloon that threatened to burst out of his chest.

“Alright, we better head through. I’ll be back in a minute.” Tony gently took Morgan’s hand.

“Take your time, there’s no rush.” Peter insisted.

With one last wave to Peter, Morgan and Tony made their way through security and soon found themselves at the gate being greeted by Anna, the attendant for Morgan.

“Okay baby, you have a safe trip and tell mommy to call me when you get home.” Tony smiled softly, trying to ignore the lump in his throat. 

“I will, daddy.” She nodded tiredly, squeezing her unicorn.

“That’s my girl,” He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. “I love you.”

“Love you too, daddy.” She whispered, wrapping her arm around his neck before they moved apart.

“Ready to go, Morgan?” Anna smiled, extending her hand to the girl.

“Yeah, I think so.” Morgan nodded, taking Anna’s hand and smiling at Tony.

“Bye, daddy.” She gave him a small wave, teddy still tucked under her arm.

“Bye, sweetheart. See you soon, okay?” Tony smiled, trying to ignore the horrible guilt twisting his stomach as he prepared for her to leave.

“Soon.” She repeated, her smile breaking Tony’s heart.

“Everything okay?” Peter asked as Tony returned to the entrance.

“Mm,” Tony nodded, unable to hide the sadness in his voice. “fine.” 

“She’ll be back again before you know it. She adores you.” Peter smiled, looking at him with those beautiful, kind eyes and Tony didn’t feel worthy.

The drive home was quiet save for the radio playing softly. Only that it was getting dark Tony let a few tears spill, not wanting Peter to see. 

As they were waiting at yet another red light, Tony felt Peter take his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. As far as Tony was concerned it may as well have been his heart.

-

_Morgan home safe, she had a great time. Thank you Tony._

Tony smiled at the text, taking a swig of beer as he sat on the veranda, enjoying the warm night air.

_Thanks for letting me know, glad she enjoyed herself. Talk soon._

When he sent the text he spent a moment looking at his phone, fingers itching to call Peter. 

After driving Peter home, the younger man had given Tony his phone number, officially in case anything happened to the car when he was too far from the garage to bring it, but also ‘if you ever want to talk about anything, anytime.’ Peter had blushed furiously as he’d said it, and it sent shivers down Tony’s spine.

_23:03_ stared back at him, and he shook his head.

Peter had just taken his hand out of kindness, sensing Tony was upset. 

Because he was kind, and good. With a heart Tony would never feel worthy to possess.

All those lingering glances and little touches were just friendly. Just Peter being Peter. He probably treated everyone like that.

Tony loved and loathed the thought.

He decided to call him, throwing himself wholeheartedly into fool-making territory. 

Each ring was like sweet torture, Tony’s knee bouncing slightly.

“Hello, Tony?” Peter’s voice sounded surprised, and a little excited.

“Hey, Peter.” Tony thought the greeting more appropriate than the moan that rose in his throat at Peter’s use of his name. 

“Is everything okay? Did Morgan get home alright?” There was a hint of panic in his voice.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, his chest feeling a little tight. “she’s fine, thanks for asking.”

“Good, I’m glad. Is..is everything alright with you?” Peter asked, and Tony felt himself melt.

“Yeah, yeah everything’s fine. I’m sorry to call so late,” Tony sighed, wondering if this had been a bad idea, nerve beginning to dissolve.

“No,” Peter interjected hurriedly. “don’t be sorry. You can talk to me anytime. What’s up?”

“Well, the thing is..” This was it, Tony was about to step off the cliff. “I was wondering if you might want to join me for a walk?”

“A walk?” Peter repeated, sounding bemused.

Well done, Stark. Tony thought to himself. You’ve somehow managed to sound like a 1950’s gentleman _and_ a serial killer simultaneously.

“Uh,” Tony groaned, running a hand over his face as embarrassment coursed through him.

“It’s a little late for a walk,” Peter said gently, and if he weren’t so embarrassed Tony would be crushed. “but maybe you could come over to my place for..a drink, or something. If you want.”

Tony’s mouth went dry, daring to hope that maybe, just _maybe_ Peter was actually attempting to flirt with him all that time, and reciprocated Tony’s feelings.

Later that night, sitting on Peter’s couch, drink in hand and Peter’s feet nestled in his lap, Tony began to let himself believe that Peter did in fact feel the way he did.

Later still, when Peter slept peacefully in his arms, curls messy and delicate skin lightly flushed, Tony knew he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was enjoyable, I wrote in what felt like no time at all so if there’s any mistakes, that’s on me. Actually, if anyone wants to be a dear and be a beta for me, please get in touch! ❤️


	3. THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Year Later..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t help myself, I had to write more. Fair warning, this is nothing but tooth-rotting fluff, in fact I’m pretty sure I lost a tooth writing this. Enjoy! ❤️

Tony Stark has the perfect life. He has a successful company, which thanks to the efforts of his trusted CEO James Rhodes lets him work from home, only needing to fly into New York occasionally. (He took Peter with him the last time he went, falling in love with him all over again as the younger man took everything in with an amazement that made Tony’s heart soar). 

He has a beautiful home just on the outskirts of town, with the full blown picket fence and back garden treatment. 

He has a wonderful daughter, whom he now has almost full custody of much to his eternal gratitude. The majority of the divorce proceedings had run smoothly, though the custody issue had raged on for longer than necessary. Pepper had initially pushed for sole custody, and Tony refused to even entertain the notion. By the time they had almost worked out a joint custody agreement, Pepper had been offered her dream job in Paris. Eventually they decided that Pepper would be able to have Morgan stay with her in Paris during holidays, and once a month she would fly to New York and have Morgan go and spend the weekend with her. Pepper hadn’t been totally on board with the plan initially, but when Tony had quietly taken her aside and informed her that he was fully aware of her little affair with a certain personal trainer and the _only_ reason he wasn’t using that to gain sole custody was that he knew it would devastate Morgan to not see her mother, she’d soon changed her tune.

And of course, he has Peter Parker. A year after he’d first laid eyes on him, Tony still couldn’t quite believe that he was real, that this beautiful, wonderful being had allowed Tony into his heart.

Tony often thinks that if Peter knew the power he possessed, to reduce grown men to a crumpled heap with a mere bat of his lashes, he would be the most dangerous creature to walk the earth.

But then; he’ll watch as Peter runs around the garden with Morgan on his back, their laughter filling the air with a noise that would make a nightingale jealous, sing softly under his breath as he works on a car in the garage (often AC/DC. Peter will _never_ admit to liking them to Tony’s face, but Tony has seen his Spotify playlists, including one very sweetly named _'songs that remind me of Tony_ ❤️') , get into passionate debates with MJ, his hands flailing wildly and his eyes burning with passion, and in those moments Tony knows that the only threat Peter Parker poses to the world is not being in it anymore.

Their first official date (which Peter insisted wasn’t necessary, they’d already _been_ dating for about a month, but Tony wanted to do things properly) consisted of a very romantic dinner under the stars, full of laughter, lingering touches and looks that Tony would never forget, each one securely buried in his memory. Unfortunately, Peter came down with a severe case of food poisoning and Tony spent the rest of the night gently rubbing his back and whispering soothing words as Peter hugged the toilet bowl, apologising profusely the entire time. 

The first time they said ‘I love you’ was also that night. Peter was half asleep, swaying deliriously as Tony helped him get to bed. Before he blacked out Peter had grabbed Tony’s hand, repeating those three little words over and over again. Tony had said it back, and while he meant it with every single fiber of his being, he made a note to say it when Peter was in a more cognizant state.

The first time Tony knew that he’d done the right thing by uprooting his life and taking a chance was when he was sitting at the bar at the bar waiting for Peter, who had been called out to an emergency just outside town. MJ had raised Tony to the rank of ‘Stark’, placing a scotch in front of him before returning to her book. Earlier in the evening, when he’d been putting Morgan to bed, lamenting that she was leaving again the next day, she’d very casually asked if he and Peter were ‘friends’. When Tony confirmed that yes, they were, his daughter had nodded sagely, her eyes suggesting she knew more than she was letting on. ‘I’m glad,’ she’d smiled tiredly, snuggling her treasured unicorn. ‘I hope you two are friends forever.’ Tony hoped so too. 

The first time Tony had to go back to New York for a meeting, he counted down the seconds until he could return home. It was only three nights, and he’d gotten to spend time with Morgan, which was the only reason his heart hadn’t totally broken into pieces. Rhodey had made him promise to bring Peter with him next time, curious to meet this creature who had completely stolen his best friend’s heart. When Peter and Rhodey met for the first time, instantly bonding over their shared interest in lovingly poking fun at Tony, it was another indication to Tony that he was doing the right thing. It was during that first trip that Peter had said ‘I love you again.’ It was after a lengthy phone call, every breath, moan and laugh Tony elicited from the younger man making his heart ache. ‘Alright, I better go. I’ll see you tomorrow night.’ ‘Can’t wait. Love you.’ It was said so casually Tony’s brain took a second to register it. ‘Love you too, Pete.’ 

It took every single fibre of his being not to just drive straight to the airport there and then.

By the time the divorce and custody agreement were settled, Peter had only been living with Tony for a couple of (blissful) weeks. Tony was fairly confident that they’d christened every room in the house, some several times. It was a haven, everything Tony could ever dream of under one roof. A fear gripped Tony when it was time for him to take Morgan home. He’d flown to New York to get her, spending a few days there, all caught between excited and anxious. He was over the moon to have his daughter living with him, it was what he had wanted and he’d succeeded. Yet, he worried that it might be too much pressure for Peter. Every time Morgan visited, Peter was great with her. He had endless patience, and an abundance of enthusiasm. When Tony told Peter that he’d gotten custody of Morgan, and that she’d be coming to live with them Peter had been so supportive, as he had been throughout the entire ordeal. But Peter was young, used to living alone, or with Tony. He adored Morgan, as he’d told Tony countless times, but that was when she visited for a few days. Moreover, she’d always stayed with Tony at his dad’s, and Peter stayed at his apartment. 

All Tony’s fears dissipated when he and Morgan were greeted at the airport by Peter, giving each of them a huge hug. When Tony had left on Friday morning, Morgan’s bedroom was decorated simply, with Tony deciding that Morgan could decorate it how she wanted. When they arrived home, Tony felt his heart get broken by Peter for the one millionth time when Peter showed Morgan to her bedroom, holding his hands over his eyes until he revealed his (‘MJ helped.’ Peter had insisted, though Tony suspected that the girly pink aesthetic hadn’t been her idea.) work. Tony was pretty sure he’d never seen his daughter so thrilled, and knew it was going to take at least a puppy or higher to match this. 

-

“So” Peter stood back from the counter, rubbing his hand over his chin. “do you think it’s ready?”

“Hm..I think so.” Morgan nodded beside him.

“Alright, I’ll get the doors, you get the tray. Deal?” Peter turned to his (soon to be) daughter.

“Deal,” She smiled, carefully taking the tray off the counter. “do you think daddy will like it?”

“He’ll love it, and if he doesn’t,” Peter walked ahead of her, opening the kitchen door. “we’ll just have to eat it ourselves.”

“That sounds fair.” Morgan grinned, the two of them laughing as they headed up the stairs and towards Tony and Peter’s bedroom. 

“Surprise!” They chorused as Peter pushed the door open. He smiled as Tony emerged from under the covers, adjusting to the light in the room. Peter never got tired of the sight.

“What’s all this for?” Tony smiled, sitting up in the bed and watching Morgan come over to him and lay the tray on his lap.

“Because we love you.” She smiled brightly, and Tony raised an eyebrow, cocking his head to the side.

“And maybe the kitchen is a mess. But it’s Morgan’s last day before going to camp, so we figured you couldn’t get too annoyed about it.” Peter grinned, sitting down on the end of the bed as Morgan curled up at Tony’s side.

“A devious,” Tony took a bite of the pancakes on the plate in front of him. “yet _delicious_ plan.”

“Are you excited for camp, bubs?” Peter asked, sneaking a blueberry from Tony’s plate.

“Yeah, my friend Katie went last year and she said it’s really fun.” Morgan smiled, sneaking a strawberry.

“Am I going to be left with anything on this plate?” Tony sighed dramatically as Peter took another blueberry.

“Not unless you hurry.” Peter grinned, popping the stolen fruit into his mouth.

-

That afternoon, while Peter took Morgan to get some last minute camp supplies, Tony had turned the back garden into a makeshift movie theatre, with a projector and cosy tent, after much struggling and only _some_ shouting.

“We’ll be out in a minute honey, just getting the popcorn,” Tony called, leaving the screen door ajar before walking over to Peter. “I’m really gonna miss her, you know.” 

“It’s only a week, Tony. She’ll have a great time, and be home before you know it.” Peter smiled, checking on the popcorn as Tony dug out some plastic cups.

“I know, but still.” Tony sighed, opening the fridge and getting a bottle of juice. “I’ll be fine, I think it’s just a sign she’s growing up, you know? Becoming more independent.” 

“That’s a good thing, trust me. She’s a bright, spirited, wonderful girl with a strong head on her shoulders. She might be starting to become more independent, but she still needs you. So don’t worry, you have no reason to.” Peter smiled, grabbing a large bowl.

“You’re right,” Tony nodded, a smile on his face. “but I can still worry about her. It’s just par for the course of being a dad.”

“A privilege I look forward to immensely.” Peter beamed, turning to Tony and resting his hands on the counter.

“About that, are you sure you want to go ahead with it? It’s not too late to back out.” Tony asked, walking over to Peter and wrapping his arms and his waist.

“Tony, I can’t wait to tell Morgan I’ve adopted her. I know it might seem soon but you and her, you mean the world to me.” Peter gently ran his hands along Tony’s arms, smiling to himself. “All I’ve ever wanted is to have a family of my own and now that I have it, I want it to be official.”

“Well then I hope this is one quick week.” Tony whispered, leaning in for a soft, lingering kiss.

“Me too.” Peter murmured as they moved apart, his eyes full of love.

-

“ _So_ ,” Tony picked up the two DVDs laying on the blanket, holding them up. “what are we watching?”

Morgan looked serious for a moment, before pointing to the DVD in Tony’s left hand.

“The Incredibles.”

“A girl after my own heart.” Peter grinned as Tony set up the film.

-

As the movie began to come to an end, Morgan lay asleep cuddled between Peter and Tony, Peter’s head resting against Tony’s shoulder.

“Love you.” Peter murmured, voice thick with tiredness.

“Love you too, Pete.” Tony smiled, gently stroking Peter’s hair. “Always have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it for this story, yes it is yes it is yes it is. (it’s probably not) I think this story is my favourite thing I’ve ever written, and definitely plan to write more Starker in the future. For now, I hope you enjoyed this 🥰


	4. FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic night in, Starker style.

When it comes to giving romantic gifts, Peter Parker prefers the simple approach. 

He’ll draw little messages on the bathroom mirror, smiling to himself as Tony belts out Iron Maiden in the shower. He’ll leave a punnet of blueberries in Tony’s office on mornings when he knows Tony has a stressful day ahead and is prone to snacking (Peter had noticed that Tony tended to go for cookies and subtly made the switch after a mild hissy fit. ‘You _know_ what Dr. Banner said about your blood pressure, Tony!’). He’ll let Tony sleep in on Friday mornings while he takes Morgan to school and then makes him breakfast in bed (Since Mike retired a year ago and gave Peter the garage, he’s been able to make his own hours. Neither Tony nor Morgan said anything, but Peter suspected they were happy to have him around more. For the two months before Mike officially retired Peter was working crazy hours, barely seeing his family at all, much to his despair). 

So yeah, simple is _good_ in Peter’s book. His husband, however, likes to take the _opposite_ approach.

For example, for Tony’s birthday last year Peter organized a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant, a movie at the drive-in theatre (they got just a _little_ handsy in the backseat. Peter had weakly protested that he wanted to watch the movie, but Tony insisted that he’d seen it before and they wouldn’t miss much. Then he played the _‘it’s my birthday’_ card and Peter couldn’t refuse. Not that he would’ve anyway) and then to round off the evening they got a late night ice cream before falling into bed. 

For Peter’s birthday, Tony bought them a gift certificate for a romantic spa getaway. 

In _Rome_.

Whenever Peter expressed his worry that he wasn’t at Tony’s level when it came to gift giving, Tony insisted that Peter’s small gestures meant more to him than any material gift ever could. 

Still, just once Peter would like to treat Tony to something extravagant. He decided to be spontaneous, not wait for any special occasion, as to truly surprise his incredible husband. 

He found the perfect gift one afternoon when he was scrolling through Instagram one day on his lunch break, immediately heading to the store website and ordering it. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity.

That opportunity presented itself in the form of a warm, Friday evening in mid-July, a couple of weeks before their second anniversary.

Tony had been away for a couple of days in New York and Peter had been too busy to join him (Part A of the plan, Peter needed time to get everything set up). Morgan had spent the week in Paris with her mother and the two of them were to fly back that morning. However, Tony had gotten stuck in more meetings (Part B of the plan. He had asked Rhodey to keep Tony busy in the morning so he’d have to take a later flight) so Morgan to go on ahead and he’d catch a later flight.

  
  


“So how was the trip bubs?” Peter smiled as he and Morgan drove home from the airport. “You go to Disneyland?” he asked, tapping his fingers against the wheel while they waited at a red light. It was only eleven, he reminded himself. He had plenty of time. 

“Yeah, we went on Tuesday. It was so much fun dad, you’d love it. Maybe we could go to the one in Orlando sometime?” Morgan smiled in the passenger seat and Peter’s heart melted at his ten-year-old daughter, as it did every time she called him dad. 

It had never been a big deal. The first time she’d said it he’d dropped her off at school and as she was leaving the car she’d said ‘Bye dad, see you tonight.’ It took Peter a moment to register that it happened, and gave her the usual ‘Bye bubs, have a good day.’ in return. When it did hit him, he spent a good five minutes crying tears of joy in the car before going to work (and about half an hour crying happily while telling Tony about it that night). 

“Of course we can, but only if you go on all the rides with me.” Peter grinned.

“I will.” Morgan beamed, swinging her legs happily.

-

 _“Alright, I’ll see you then. Love you too.”_ Peter smiled as he clicked off the call.

“Daddy is just driving home from the airport now, so he probably won’t be home before you to Katie’s. But don’t worry, you’ll see him tomorrow.” (Part C of the plan, which Peter felt incredibly guilty about, though the invitation for the slumber party Morgan was going to had been on the fridge for weeks, and Peter _had_ planned a special brunch for tomorrow along with their now regular backyard movie nights).

“That’s okay,” Morgan smiled, packing her overnight bag. “I’ll just have to wait until tomorrow to give you both your presents.”

Presents were an area where Peter was glad Morgan _didn’t_ take after her father. (Though when she’d returned from her trip to Paris at Easter she’d bought Peter a model of the Eiffel Tower that they made together. Peter cried when Tony proudly put it on display in his office)

“Are you sure you can’t give me my present now? I promise I won’t tell.” Peter winked, sitting down on her bed.

“Sorry dad, no can do.” She grinned, shaking her head.

“You drive a hard bargain, Miss Stark,” Peter smiled, his eyes falling on the slightly-worn pink unicorn he’d won for her a few years ago. “but a fair one. We better get going, you got everything?”

“I think so, did you wrap Katie’s present?” Morgan asked, zipping up her pink Minnie Mouse bag.

“Yeah, she’ll love it.” Peter smiled, thinking of the ‘My Adventure Book’ Morgan had bought at Disneyland for her friend.

“I hope so.” Morgan smiled shyly as Peter picked up her bag.

“Of course she will. Come on, it’s in the kitchen.” Peter grinned, leading the way.

-

By the time it was six o’clock, Peter had everything under control. Dinner was practically ready, simmering away on the stove. The back garden had been set up, with some lights strung up around it and the small iron table that usually in the corner of the garden had been thoroughly cleaned, had a clean white tablecloth laid over it and some wildflowers sitting delicately in a jug of water sitting on top. Peter had laid out some candles and more flowers around the table, and was pretty impressed with his work by the time it was all ready. 

Tony would be home any minute, and after quickly checking on his risotto Peter poured two glasses of wine and took a long sip from one of them.

“Pete? I’m home.” Tony called from the hallway, closing the front door behind him and dropping his suitcase on the ground.

“In the kitchen,” Peter called back, excitement buzzing in his bones. “welcome home Tony.”

“It’s about time,” The older man smiled tiredly, wrapping his husband up in his arms. “I missed you like crazy.”

“You too,” Peter beamed, wrapping his arms around Tony’s neck and giving him a sweet, short kiss that promised more. “I’m glad you’re back where you belong.”

“Tell me about it,” Tony sighed happily, running a hand along his forehead as Peter checked on dinner. “I never want to leave you guys again. Did Morgan have fun?” He asked, picking up a glass of wine from the table and taking a drink.

“She had a great time, Disneyland and everything. I may have promised her a trip to Orlando,” Peter turned to Tony, giving him his best smile. “just so you know.”

“Am I invited on this trip?” Tony raised an eyebrow, sitting at the island and watching as Peter flitted about the kitchen, the soft light glowing on his beautiful skin.

“Jury’s still out on that one.” Peter teased, laughing as Tony playfully rolled his eyes, taking another drink.

“Tell you what,” Peter opened a cabinet, taking down two plates. “why don’t you go and freshen up and then when you’re ready come out to the back garden.” 

“You know what, I’m not gonna question that. I’ll see you in a minute.” Tony smiled, getting up and heading upstairs, curiosity filling his mind. Once he’d showered and gotten dressed appropriately (figuring a night time dinner in the garden didn’t exactly call for sweatpants and a scruffy old band t-shirt), he headed downstairs and into the eden where he was pretty sure his back garden had once stood.

“Hey,” Peter smiled brightly, laying two plates down on the table before pouring more wine. “hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving.” Tony smiled, taking in the sight before him, wanting to stay like this forever.

-

“No way,” Peter gasped, his eyes going wide.

“I swear,” Tony nodded, holding up a hand. “the entire time. I’ll never unsee the look on his face when he realised everyone in the room had heard him.” 

“That’s so _embarrassing_ ,” Peter giggled softly, his eyes slightly glazed over from the alcohol. Tony thought he looked beautiful, his skin slightly flushed, his hair tousled just so, a beaming smile on his face. “I can’t imagine walking into a room knowing everyone in it had heard me beg my girlfriend to get back together.”

“And what girlfriend might this be?” Tony smirked, raising an eyebrow as he took a drink.

“You don’t know her,” Peter smiled cheekily. “she lives in Canada.”

“Is that so?” Tony asked, watching as Peter pulled a serious face he struggled to maintain.

“Mm, yeah. It’s so.” He nodded, before bursting into a giggle that made Tony want the world to stop turning just for a moment, just let time stop in this moment so he could bask in the glow that was his husband.

-

“I just have to check on something upstairs, could you get me another drink please, babe?” Peter smiled, laying the plates in the sink.

“Sure, you want me to bring it up to you?” Tony asked, picking out a new bottle of wine.

“Yeah, in about..” Peter’s eyes looked up to the ceiling, gently taking his bottom lip between his teeth in a way that had Tony unable to look away. “ten minutes?”

“Ten minutes.” Tony nodded, pouring two glasses and watching as Peter walked away, a slight bounce in his step.

_

“Can I come in?” Tony called through the adjacent bedroom door, a soft light shining through into the hall.

“Yeah, come on in!” Peter called excitedly, and Tony gently pushed the door open with his shoulder, taking a breath as he took in the various candles dotted around the room, the flower petals dotted around the bed and the music that was softly playing. If he wasn’t mistaken it was ‘The Book of Love’, their first dance song. 

“Baby..you didn’t need to go to all this trouble.” Tony sighed happily, his gaze falling on a large white bundle on the bed, a red ribbon tied around it.

“I wanted to.” Peter insisted as Tony walked over to him, giving him one of the wine glasses and a kiss. 

“You’re incredible, you know that, right?” Tony shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. 

“Maybe just a little.” Peter smiled, a flush colouring his cheeks.

“What’s this?” Tony asked, running his fingers along the incredibly soft bundle on the bed.

“Oh,” Peter placed his glass on the nightstand, walking over to Tony. “It’s just a little something. What do you think?”

“Let’s see..” Tony gave his glass to Peter, who placed it beside his own on the nightstand before Tony gently peeled away the ribbon, unfolding and picking up a plush white dressing gown, with ‘ _TS_ ’ inscribed on it in black lettering. “I think this is amazing, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I can treat you to more than some coffee and toast on a Friday morning, you know,” Peter grinned, taking in Tony’s smile. “And I got one for myself too. And Morgan.” It had set Peter back quite a bit, but it was worth every penny as far as he was concerned. 

“I can’t promise I won’t live in this.” Tony smirked, holding the treasured gift in his hands.

“I wouldn’t object,” Peter smiled, glancing at the ensuite door. “but I did have a plan for them. At least for tonight.”

“Oh? More surprises?” Tony asked, feeling like he was in some wonderful dream.

“Just one. I was thinking we could wear these after..” Peter opened the ensuite door, and a sweet, fragrant aroma enveloped Tony.

“You’ve officially set the bar to a record high, baby.” Tony smiled as he stepped into the ensuite to find more candles decorating the room, and a steaming bath awaiting.

“That doesn’t matter,” Peter waved a hand, though he was secretly thrilled. “I just want us to be together.” 

“Forever.” Tony smiled, pulling his husband for a kiss.

It turned out that sitting in a hot, steaming bath with a glass of wine in one hand, and Peter Parker in the other was all Tony could ask for in life. As he ran his hands along Peter’s stomach, placing soft kisses along his neck, Tony felt like he could live off the content, breathy noises Peter was making, his head resting against Tony’s shoulder. He didn’t know how long they stayed like that, it didn’t matter. 

It was only when Peter set his glass down and sat up, gently pushing a wet hand through his hair that Tony realised there was only one place he wanted to be.

“You wanna go to bed, sweetheart?” He murmured softly, tracing his fingers along Peter’s back.

“Mm.” Peter nodded, voice laced with alcohol and tiredness.

“Come on, I want to try that gift of yours on.” Tony grinned, watching as Peter practically leapt from the bath, a huge beaming smile on his face.

-

As they lay on the bed, dressed in their luxurious bathrobes, Peter didn’t want to be anywhere else. His back was pressed against Tony’s chest, the older man’s hands running along Peter’s thighs as they watched whatever movie was playing on the TV. Peter had stopped paying attention about twenty minutes ago, a mixture of tiredness and lust drawing his attention away.

As if reading his mind (Peter was convinced he could), Tony began to trail soft kisses along Peter’s neck, his hands sliding up and down the younger man’s thighs agonizingly slowly.

“Tony..” Peter moaned softly, arching his back gently. 

“What, baby?” Tony murmured against his husband’s neck, his breath hot. “I’m just watching the movie.”

“No you’re not.” Peter protested, letting out a low moan as Tony gripped his thighs, spreading them gently.

“I am, so stop distracting me.” Tony smirked, gliding his hand along Peter’s inner thighs, raking his nails gently along the smooth milky skin.

“I’m not distracting you,” Peter insisted, a small smirk falling onto his face as he turned to face his husband. “not yet.” His lips ghosted over Tony’s, eyes falling to his chest before closing the distance between them. A soft whimper left Peter’s throat as Tony deepened the kiss, tightening his grip on the younger man’s thighs and licking softly into his mouth.

“Tony..” Peter murmured as they moved apart, resting his forehead against his husband’s. “ _please_.”

-

When it comes to giving gifts, Tony prefers the luxurious approach. He’ll treat Peter to a weekend in Venice on a whim, he’ll buy him a $500 watch because Peter casually mentioned liking it when he was scrolling through Instagram, and he’d buy the world itself if Peter so much as said one word in favour of it.

The reason Tony does it is because despite his protests, he knows Peter loves it, and seeing that look on Peter’s face is worth its weight in gold as far as Tony is concerned.

Yet Tony knows that the best gift he can ever give Peter is to hold him in his arms and softly whisper to him as he falls asleep, his husband’s body wrecked from pleasure, his hair messy and his skin flushed. 

In those moments, Tony knows that _he_ has the greatest gift of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY can't I stop writing about these two loved imaginary characters who only serve to make me feel bad about my (non existant) love life? Because they are stuck in my mind and won't get out. Not that I mind, really.
> 
> But that is absolutely, definitely (maybe) it for this story. (yeah, it's really probably not)
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed, the response to 'Home' has blown my tiny little mind. Every single comment, kudos, bookmark, view sends my heart soaring, and I am so incredibly grateful. The only reason i kept this story going was because of YOU, so please, do leave feedback because it is such a huge incentive. ❤️
> 
> Or not.
> 
> Yeah, probably not.
> 
> 🤦


	5. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Prom TIme!

“Okay, she’s coming down in a minute. You’ll cry, Pete.” MJ announced, walking down the stairs and into the kitchen.

“Oh, _please_.” Peter rolled his eyes, placing the pink glazed donuts on a plate as Tony and MJ shared a knowing glance.

“How does she look?” Tony asked, reaching for a donut before Peter swatted his hand away.

“Well it’s not my personal style, but she looks really beautiful.” MJ gave a hint of a smile, taking a donut from the plate and smirking at Tony before she took a bite. 

Ever since Morgan was a child she had adored MJ, and despite their differences, Morgan being a girly girl through and through and MJ not allowing any shade higher than a very light grey into her wardrobe, the two had become close. Particularly now that Morgan was fifteen and, with her mother being so far away, MJ was a welcome female presence (As much as Tony and Peter loved her, there were some things they weren’t exactly clued up on about their daughter, and trusted MJ to guide her through them). 

Tony sometimes wondered if Morgan’s influence ever rubbed off on MJ, and Peter always said that MJ couldn’t be changed, she was too set in her ways to let anyone influence her (Though a couple of years ago Morgan had brought a Minnie Mouse teddy back from Paris for MJ, mostly as a joke, but Peter knew for a fact that it was still on the shelf above MJ’s bed, nestled between the photo of her, Peter, Tony and Morgan at the carnival last year, pulling over-the-top grim faces, and a dog-eared book on conspiracy theories). 

A tell-tale click of heels sounded from the hall and Tony and Peter shared an excited, nervous look.

“I’m coming in, ready?” Morgan called from the hallway, causing the three adults in the kitchen to look at each other for a moment, nodding and smiling.

“Yeah, come on in, honey.” Tony called, draping his arm over Peter’s shoulders as his husband curled against his side.

“What do you think?” Morgan asked nervously, stepping into the kitchen and looking between the familiar faces.

“You look beautiful, princes.” Tony smiled, his heart in his throat.

“Dad?” Morgan asked, looking at Peter, who had a hand over his mouth.

“Oh, Morgan,” He whispered, his hand falling away to reveal a beaming smile. “you look wonderful, bubs. Come here.” He crossed the room, tears streaming down his face as he embraced his daughter in a hug.

“Told you he’d cry.” MJ walked over to Tony, giving him the second half of her donut before grabbing the camera.

-

They had set up a pre-dance party in the back garden, grateful for the warm day. Morgan had decided not to take a date, instead going with a group of her friends (She’d confided in MJ that her friend Luke had very recently started dating, and were technically going to the dance together, she just didn’t want Tony and Peter making a big deal of it).

As Peter played photographer, Tony made his way over to Joan, standing by the dessert table, watching Morgan pose for a photo with her friends with a serene smile on her face.

“Oh, Anthony,” She gently patted Tony’s arm as he joined her. “Doesn’t she look beautiful?” 

“Yeah, she does,” Tony nodded, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest as he watched Peter showing Morgan the photos, the two of them laughing. “I can’t say it doesn’t make me feel my age, though. It feels like just yesterday she was in her flower girl dress.” He shook his head, the memory fond in his mind as he turned behind him, cutting a slice of cake and placing it on a pink paper plate before handing it to Joan.

“What a beautiful day that was,” Joan nodded, accepting the plate. “I can hardly believe how grown up she is now.”

“I know, I swear she gets more like an adult every day, it’s amazing and terrifying all at once.” Tony sighed happily, watching as MJ and Morgan whispered about something, the two of them giggling and hoped Peter got a picture of it.

“I’m sure your father would have been so proud of her, you know. She’s grown into a beautiful young woman.” Joan gave Tony a sad smile before looking back out at the party.

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, clearing his throat. “I’m sure he would.” 

“Hey you two,” Peter smiled, coming over to them and picking up a drink from the table. “what are you talking about?”

“I was just telling Anthony how proud his father would’ve been of Morgan, of the woman she’s grown into.” Joan explained, smiling over at Morgan.

“Oh I’m sure he would be,” Peter nodded, gently rubbing Tony’s back. “ _we_ certainly are.”

“And so you should be,” Joan turned back to them, giving them a warm look. “Well listen, I better be heading back, my daughter’s coming to visit today so I have a million things to do. I’ll see you soon.”

“Alright, thank you again for coming Joan, it was lovely to see you.” Tony smiled, draping his arm over Peter’s shoulders.

“Absolutely, come by anytime.” Peter grinned, wrapping his arm around Tony’s waist. 

She gave them a wave, heading over to Morgan to say goodbye.

“I swear, if I look at Morgan one more time I’m gonna cry again.” Peter sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

“I know what you mean,” Tony smiled softly, taking his arm off Peter and turning to get himself a slice of cake.

“Before I forget, did you schedule that appointment with Dr. Banner?” Peter asked, waving over to Joan as she left.

“Of course I did, have a little faith Pete.” Tony made a mental note to call Bruce later on. 

“Good,” Peter smiled, taking the plate from Tony’s hand before he could so much as take a sniff of cake. “come on, I want to get some more photos before we take her to the dance.”

-

“Did you see this?” Peter asked, passing Tony his phone as he poured two glasses of wine.

“Look at that,” Tony smiled, the selfie of Morgan and her friend Jamie smiling back at him. “I’m glad she’s enjoying herself.”

“Me too,” Peter nodded, leaving one of the glasses on the island before opening the oven and checking on the pizza. “I think it’s a good idea that they all just went as a group, don’t you?”

“Mm, definitely.” Tony nodded, leaving Peter’s phone on the counter and taking a drink of wine.

“That’s gonna be a while, why don’t we relax for now?” Peter smiled, picking up his glass and phone and nodding towards the living room.

-

“Are you okay babe? You’ve been really quiet.” Peter frowned, glancing up at Tony from where he was laid against him on the couch.

“Hm? Yeah, fine. Just thinking, is all.” Tony finished his last bite of pizza, wiping his hands on a pink napkin leftover from the party.

“Oh? What about?” Peter asked, turning on his side and resting his head on one hand, the other draping over Tony’s side.

“That I’m getting old, if I’m being honest,” Tony sighed. “it really hit me today, as happy as I was to see Morgan going off to her first real dance, it won’t be the last. Next thing you know it’ll be prom, and then college and then her _wedding_ , and she’ll need us less and less. Being needed is a young person’s game.”

“You do this every time, you know.” Peter smiled, chuckling lightly as Tony frowned.

“Do what?”

“Every time Morgan passes a milestone, you seem to think you’ve turned into the Cryptkeeper. You’re not old, Tony. You’re _mature_.” Peter grinned, trailing his fingers along his husband’s chest.

“And that’s better _how_ exactly?” Tony sighed, gliding his fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Well, it means that you can accept that our beautiful daughter is making her own way in the world with a very good head on her shoulders, but that doesn’t mean she’s ever not going to need us in _some_ way,” Peter smiled as he relaxed into Tony’s touch. “it means that you know what you want out of life, and are never afraid to go for it. And,” Peter gently unbuttoned the top of Tony’s shirt, gliding his hand along his husband’s chest. “it means that you know _exactly_ how to make me forget about everything except your name.” 

“Is that so?” Tony smirked, looking down at the younger man in his arms. 

“Mm.” Peter smiled gently, those beautiful honey eyes Tony fell in love with all those years ago looking up at him.

“Well in that case..” Tony grinned, pulling Peter flush against him, their lips inches from each other as Tony took in the magnificence that was his husband. 

If this was one of the perks of getting more _mature_ , Tony couldn’t wait to see the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story, today I said to myself that I was going to take a break from this story for a while, just relax and enjoy the last few days of the summer before I have to go back to work and pretend to be a respectable adult again.
> 
> But then at some point around the 2pm mark, I thought, hey, you know what would be cute? Morgan going to her first dance and Peter and Tony and Peter being adorable.
> 
> And so, here we are yet again. 
> 
> Enjoy, and once again, I cannot stress enough how much I appreciate every single aspect of feedback on this sugarheap of a story. You are all incredible, and I adore you endlessly.
> 
> ❤️


End file.
